Back to the Future
by LostLyra
Summary: When the boundaries between time and space start to split, Jimmy Neutron realises it's only a matter of time before the whole universe rips in two... and he's the one to blame.


"Ow my head," a good looking boy groaned in pain, as the world swam around him. There was a shadow above him, blocking out the glare of the sunlight. He was going to _KILL _T.Y.

"Hey he's awake," his friend's - _kinda_- voice sounded far off and distant. "How ya feelin' boyo?" he blinked several times to see his dark south African, Hispanic friend crouching next to him. "That blast shook you up a bit,"

"Vi, where are we?" he groaned, someone handed him a bottle of water, and he greedily gulped it down. Glancing to the left he saw the slightly stout boy that had given it to him. "Thank's Chu,"

The boy in question rolled his eyes at the nickname. "It's Chuck," he growled, his dark ginger hair swept in all directions.

"Dude, where are your glasses?"

"They broke, I'm wearing contacts,"

"Oh,"

"Can we stop askin' stupid questions?" his girlfriends best friend demanded. "We got everybody? Chuck, Scott - obviously- T.Y," a handsome, blue eyed boy raised a hand. "Kalie?" there was no answer.

Scott was up in a second, his eyes wide. "Where's Kay?" he rounded on the good looking brown haired boy. "Where is she _genius_?"

Shoving the jock away the scientist stood back. "I don't know where she is. We're not siamese!"

"Guys," the shout from Chuck silenced them all. "Have you even thought about where the _hell _we are?" the group was a little put off by the boys sudden outburst, normally the quietest boy in the whole group he didn't normally speak his mind.

"He's got a point," Violet rested her hand on her hip. "Where _are _we?" T.Y stepped back as everybody turned towards simultaneously him, looking for answers He shrugged, actually lost for answers.

"Before we _even_ think about finding Kay we need to find out where we are - or possibly what time we're in," he ran his hand through his mop of mousy brown hair - a habit he'd picked up from his father.

"_What_?"

"I was fiddling around with Dad's old vortex manipulator. I wanted to go back and see if there was anything I could -" he flinched backwards as Violet glowered towards him, he stepped behind Chuck, making a protective human shield between his best friend and the furious African Hispanic.

"We, could be in a different time?" she punctuated each word with a step towards him, until they were nose to nose, loving the way that the fair skinned boy gulped visibly. "Where in a different_ frickin'_ time?"

"I don't know!" he almost tripped over the curb as he stepped backwards. "I was trying to see if I could rearrange the molecules in Dad's vortex manipulator to try and go back in time,"

"Why in the world were you doin' that for?"

Suddenly T.Y's eyes flashed with anger. "Maybe because I wanted to find out where it all went wrong!" his voice was rising as he stepped towards the girl he'd fancied for the last six years. "Maybe because I want my Dad to come BACK HOME!" he was shouting in her face. There were tears in his eyes and hers, but for different reasons. His voice dropped to a level that was dangerously low. "I didn't want you to get caught up in this, I didn't want _any_of you to get caught up in this. Not even Kalie, I've got issues, everybody knows that, but I want my Dad back,"

"T.Y," Chuck put a uneasy hand on his best friend's shoulder, but the boy brushed it off. Suddenly he straightened up, the tension was so thick that the stagnant air could have been cut by a knife.

"Guy's," Scott's cool collected voice spoke up. "If we could get a newspaper we could see what date it is and where we are. There was a rustling behind them and they all turned to see that Chuck was rummaging through a nearby bin. T.Y raised a eyebrow in amusment.

"What are you doing Chuck?"

"Looking for a paper," he replied, wincing as something slimey slipped over his hand. He really didn't want to know what it was. With one swift pull the crumpled newspaper slid out of the bin. Some of the middle pages getting caught by a updraft and fluttering away like butterflies caught on the wind. He flicked it outwards, the papers making a short sharp sound of freedom from their crumpled prison. As he read over the front page his eyes widened, almost commically. "Guys," he started, his voice quiet. "You know how T.Y thought we could have been transported back in time?" he took the silence as a answer. "Well," he paused, a audable swallow sounding his nerves. "We've gone back longer than we might have thought,"

"How long?" Vi's voice was deadly quiet and she had narrowed her eyes at T.Y, who was edging back slowly behind Chuck - as if he was using him for a human shield.

"It's 2011,"

"What?" it wasn't surprising that it was simulatenous, and the two remaining of the group advanced furiously on the cowering genius.

"I can fix it," he swallowed, they were in the right time, but the wrong place. His crushes dark chocolate eyes flashed furiously, and the handsome boy clenched his fingers into a fist.

He was _screwed_.

* * *

><p>Pulling herself up from the soft emerald grass, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright topas sunlight streaming through the leaves. She put a hand to her head, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. The dark ocean blue eyes watched the pleasant scene around her. The wind was tugging at the grass and stroking her cheek with it's warm hands. Her legs shook slightly as she stood. Pulling herself up she leaned against a old birch tree. The place looked so familiar, but so different at the same time. It felt like she was looking through a sepia overlay, and the colours felt a little off, as bright as they were... she just couldn't place her finger on it.<p>

The slim, pretty looking girl made her way from the tree, and over to the road. The park was a average size, and was obviously used as a place for gatherings and festivals. It was well looked after and well cared for. Glancing up at the sky she saw that it was a bright blue, clouds peppered about as if they had just been thrown up into the blue canopy. The heat was pleasant, hot, but not stifling, and the breeze was a nice touch as well. She kicked a rock, watching as it skimmed along the grass before rolling to a stop on the pavement, blending in with the dark grey paving slabs. Intrigued she went and picked it up, feeling its temperate heat warm her biotic fingertips. Rolling the pebble around in her hand she noticed that it seemed to be vibrating a little. Holding it up close to her face she narrowed her eyes, she yelped as the pebble got unnaturally hot, and dropped it as a slight pain pinched through her fingers.

It was enough to draw blood. Glowering at the pebble she stuck her finger in her mouth, and blinked as the sunlight was reflected from the smooth not-so-natural-surface. The rowan haired girl was about to pick it up, but as her fingers brushed the incredibly hot surface the pebble vanished.

Her heart stopped in her mouth.

She'd been discovered.

She was _screwed_.

Wrapping a tissue tightly over her finger she sprinted down the road.

Kalie was going to find her brother,

save the world,

and then KILL him.

(Metaphorically of course)

* * *

><p>"Goddard?" a boy's voice drifted up from his lab, the door was open, allowing some of the summer breeze to drift lazily over his harsh metal comfort zone.<p>

"Hey, Jimbo," his dad's voice answered as he lent on the door frame of the shed. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to fix the bug that Vox caught over the last week. I've narrowed it down to a web based virus but I can't figure it out,"

"Surely you've got a antivirus on Vox?"

"Yeah, but this is strange, she's been playing up all week," he paused, pulling himself out from underneath the super-computer.

"You think a measly little internet virus can take down your super duper computer?"

Jimmy Neutron grinned at his father's use of language. "I'm not sure, but I'm hoping that it's only a virus. You doing okay up there Vox?"

"If I could feel I would probably be dead now," his computer replied.

"That didn't make any sense," his dad replied.

The computer made a few obsene bleeping noises at him, and he raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea what that means but none of _that_ type of language in this house," the computer almost seemed to _growl_ at him.

"Oh, hello Cindy," Jimmy nearly cracked his head open as he pulled himself out from underneath the computer.

She grinned at him, clearly wanting to mock him for his pain.

"What are you doing here?" he asked raising a eyebrow. Something deep inside Cindy made her want to pinch his cheek. He looked so cute with oil smudges over his face, and his -normally- expertly combed hair was ruffled in all directions, and a wrench clutched tightly in his hand.

"We were going to work on that biology homework remember?" she smirked, and he groaned. He'd completely forgotten.

"Right that means out of the lab Jimbo," his Dad reminded that the two teens that he was there.

"But _Dad_! I need to-"

"Vox will be fine for the next few hours,"

"But!"

Cindy suddenly grabbed the boys arm, and he yelped, his father laughing at the scene before him, before turning and walking away. "Make sure he gets some food Cindy, he's not eaten since breakfast,"

The boy genius's cheeks flooded with colour, and he groaned at his father's embarrassing behaviour. "Come on Neutron," her grip loosened as she pushed him forwards and outwards into the sunlight. He winced as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. How long had he been down there? In the dark and surrounded by the machinery that he loved so much.

"You alright Neutron?" the blond asked as they walked abreast down the hot pavement. Warmed by the spring heat.

"Yeah, I just want Vox fixed," he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, and over his face, feeling the sticky substance of the dark black oil congealed onto his skin and hair.

"Wipe your face with this Nerdtron," she rolled her eyes and handed him a towel. Gratefully he took it and rubbed his face vigorously, getting most of the oil off.

"Clean?"

"Yeah, missed a spot," she took the towel from him and rubbed viscously at a spot just above his left eye.

"Vortex!" he stumbled backwards as she rubbed, desperately trying to get away from her and her towel.

The blond pulled back - satisfied that she'd caused him pain and the fact that his face was clean. "I was not going to go out to the Candy Bar with you looking like you'd been dragged over a oil field,"

Jimmy nudged her and grinned. "You like my sexy ruffled look in the morning don't you?"

She rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs, hiding the rising blush effortlessly, he yelped affronted and she slipped the used towel back into the sports bag hanging onto her shoulder. Their friendship was strange, to say the least. They didn't know where they stood at present within their relationship. Part of the time it was flirting and part of the time it was arguing and bitching (well, ask any of their friends and they'd say it would be the couples special way of flirting), as normal they fell into a easy pace with each other, on autopilot as they made their way to the Candy Bar.

"So, done any more of the biology?"

He shook his head, with spring break looming closer he'd planned to leave most of his projects till then, his main priority was wondering why Vox kept picking up strange readings on her monitor... he felt something smack on the back of his head.

"OW! Vortex!" she rolled her eyes and pushed open the diner door - as normal, not holding it for her lab partner.

"Afternoon Jimmy, Cindy," the diner's owner; Sam greeted. "Normal's?"

"Thanks Sam," Cindy replied, as they sat at their normal booth.

"Wait," Jimmy slid in opposite her, wincing as she pulled out her mountain of text books, pushing his set towards him. "How late is it in the afternoon?"

"You're the genius, you tell me," came her short replied as she flicked through the numerous pages. As she did so she bit her lip in concentration, and Jimmy tried not to stare at her plump, pink, glossy, oh-so-kissable-

"Neutron!"

"Er, we should do it on the discovery and the processes of cell mutiplication. We could pick a particular cell in the body and show the class how it-"

There was a chuckle, and the old diner owner placed their two favourite dishes in front of them. "Smooth Jimmy, _real smooth_,"

The boy in question almost scowled at the waiter, who walked away, not even attempting to disguise his laughter.

"What was that all about?" Cindy asked, a bit of vanilla ice-cream dribbling down her chin.

He swallowed. This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.


End file.
